Most electronic devices are sensitive to changes in operating temperature. Devices incorporating integrated circuits such as portable computer and digital cameras are typically sensitive to temperature and will show variations in output due to variations in the temperature. The devices, therefore, are usually designed to avoid or decrease sensitivity to changes in the operating temperature. To achieve this result, the device circuitry becomes more complex.
Temperature sensors can be provided in these devices. The sensors, however, are typically an analog integrated circuit which cannot easily be implemented in an application specific integrated circuit ASIC or logic design. Thus, to provide a sensor in a device, an extra integrated circuit is required.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an integrated circuit which includes a temperature sensor which does not greatly effect the size or complexity of the integrated circuit.